Endless Dark
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Zexion is reading in his library when his apprentice shows up.  Simple i know.  Written in 2008, when i was an idiot.  please read and review.


Lack of light was quite alright, especially for a Nobody. As a 'nothing', it is devoid of light and dark. It walks, if it can, only the road of twilight. Also, Nobodies are devoid of emotion. They may appear to respond emotionally, but this is only a ruse, for they do not have hearts.

However, there are some Nobodies that 'desire' to have hearts. And those Nobodies were in Organization XIII.

Of the 13 floors located in the basement of Castle Oblivion, there was a floor with four doors. The doors had the numbers IV, V, VI, and XV on them. They housed the members named Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Terxian, in that order. The first three were senior members of the Organization, while Terxian was a newcomer. Vexen and Lexaeus were out doing missions or back at their world called The World That Never Was.

That left just Zexion and Terxian.

Number VI in the Organization, Zexion, was in his room looking through his library. His room was smaller than the other members in the castle, yet it was able to hold a large library the size of a room bigger than his. Since he didn't have missions on a regular basis, he liked to spend time reading his books. It helped him forget that he was a nothing...a nothing that wanted a heart. And when he got his heart, only then would he call himself a somebody again.

The young Nobody pulled out a book that had the number XV on it. As he opened it, he sensed a presence behind him. "That scent...Terxian?" He said. How ironic.  
A dark oval shaped portal appeared, and when it vanished, Terxian was left in its place. Zexion turned to face her. Terxian had long, shoulder length black hair that had golden tips. She also had gold colored eyes.

"Forgive me, Zexion. I forgot to knock," she said with sincereity. There is one thing that stood out when it came to Terxian. She had the same accent as Luxord, Number X in the Organization. Somehow it gave Zexion the idea that they may have known each other when they were "somebodies". But it was just an idea, he didn't want to ask for fear of insulting her.

"Hello, Terxian," he said courtesly.

"I hate some of our fellow members...", she answered.

Zexion knew she was going to complain about her lattest mission with Demyx and Xigbar, Numbers IX and II in the Organization.

And he was right.

"Demyx and Xigbar never take anything seriously. I swear...I had to do most of the work...," she trailed off. Zexion pretended to listen as he turned his attention back to his books, and when it sounded like she finished griping, he turned to face her again.  
"Are you done yet?", Zexion asked the woman.

Terxian must of realized that she had been somewhat talking to a wall, because she put her hands to her face.

"Sorry, I just needed to let it out somehow," Terxian apoligized, restraining from using the word 'anger' in that sentence.

That is when Zexion handed her a book. A big one with the number XV on the cover.

"I let it out by reading," Zexion said to her in a low voice then he turned back to the shelf.

Terxian opened the book, "It's been awhile since I read anything."

Turning on a lamp at his desk, Zexion sat down and started to read his book, which was entitled "A History of Nothingness." A somewhat fitting title for such a being as he.

The female Nobody looked at the title of the book, which was called "The Soul of An Angel."

'Like I need to know how an angel feels," she responded. Terxian seemed jealous, and rightfully so. If something could feel, she didn't want to hear about how good it was. It just puts a stop to how her day had been going. And it wouldn't end until she got a heart.

She then decided to take the liberty of Zexion being destracted to go and sit on his bed. Soon after that, she was laying on it. And it wasn't long until she was asleep.

The Cloaked Schemer got so into his book he lost track of time, and it was really late. When he looked for Terxian he was surprised to see her sound asleep on his bed. Zexion tapped his forehead and shook his head. Not saying anything, he grabbed a sleeping bag from his closet. He hadn't used it since he went camping with Xion weeks ago.  
He didn't want to wake her, so he decided to use his sleeping bag instead. 'Be a gentleman and let the lady have the better of the deal,' was Zexion's reason. That was what Axel told him when he had accidently walked in while Axel and Larxene were making out. Zexion had been lucky to survive that little ordeal.

Grabbing an extra pillow from his closet, Zexion layed the sleeping bag out against the wall opposite his bed, laid down, and went to sleep.


End file.
